


The Second Bodt

by cockumentary



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angel Bonds, Annie Leonhart Is Important, Backstory, Brothers, Commander Armin Arlert, Complicated Relationships, Depression, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Feelings, Higher Rank, Implied Jearmin, Jean kirschtein - Freeform, M/M, Marco Bodt - Freeform, Military Ranks, Older Characters, Ouija, Pessimist, Supernatural Bonds, Supernatural Elements, Survey Corps AU, The Second Bodt, Titans, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Use Your Heads, WIP, attack on titan - Freeform, canonverse, commander jean kirschtein, jeanmarco, possible happy ending, shingeki no kyojin - Freeform, survey corps, to be updated - Freeform, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-23 20:53:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2555267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cockumentary/pseuds/cockumentary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day, when Jean is older and in the the Survey Corps (he's also in a higher position) he comes across a new soldier who strikingly resembles the older Bodt. They've got the freckles, and that same stupid smile. Only thing that sets them apart from Marco is the fact that they've got these striking blue eyes. Jean’s too bewildered to go up to the trainee and ask if they have any relations to Marco, because he thinks it’s some kind of fucking horrible hallucination due to being around so much trauma. After enough tongue-biting, he decides to suck it up.</p><p>He’s got the list in his shaking hands, and there’s the name scribbled on the worn paper. Bodt. There it is again, after so many damn years. With a quivering voice that’s a lot weaker than usual, Jean calls out the cadet’s name, and they give him an eager salute.</p><p>"Yes, sir?"</p><p>Jean knows he’s going to guard this one with everything he’s got. History isn’t going to repeat itself this time around.</p><p>I do not own SNK. Characters belong to Isayama.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Second Bodt

Today is no different from any other. I get up to the sound of horns, shower as fast as I can, smooth my hair, put the same old uniform that I'm so used to on, and leave the barracks to head to the training ground where the new incoming soldiers would soon be. I say nothing, except for the occasional wave or hello to an old friend like Connie or Sasha. No Eren (yet, at least), because after we joined the Survey Corps, we decided partake in a little thing called 'growing the fuck up'. Sort of.

There's that, and there is also the fact that we'd just naturally grown apart from our stupid bickering that used to happen all the damn time. We still care about each other, sure, but some things were never meant to work out. We were one of those things. The last time I got personal with him was the day that he'd been recovering with Mikasa in that dim secluded room after the fight with the female titan, mumbling incoherent nothings to himself.

I'm not excited like I probably should be. Most people usually get some kind of thrill when doing something new, but normalcy isn't really my thing.

The thing is, I don't expect to find companionship in one of these measly newbies who think they know the whole world ocean to ocean. Most of them are stuck up know-it-alls, and that's what bothers me. Jealousy isn't the problem, contrary to what you're probably thinking about me. I was once in their place, and it _irks_ me to no fucking end that they don't know what's inevitably coming their way. I sure as hell wouldn't want to be in one of their places and watch another gruesome, scarring tragedy befall a close friend. I know the titans won't end in my lifetime, so what makes them think they'll be able to live free?

_Cut the shit, you fucking pessimist._ _Keep your head up and move on like everyone else._

Memories of being screamed at and spit on by Keith Shadis fill my mind, and no matter how much I vow never to do something so damaging to these kids, I know something's bound to go wrong. It's just one of those things that you can feel in your gut. It's almost akin to a warning of sudden doom, but I doubt my stomach has that much intuition. After all, it's just a stomach, and maybe it's the breakfast I neglected eating this morning is putting a damper on my the way I should be enjoying watching the sunrise. Then I remember that only corny people stop to watch and enjoy the sunrise and sunset, and that I'm certainly not corny.

As I walk over to the area, I see them all like pretty little toy soldiers waiting in straight lines to eagerly fulfill their destinies. In the blink of an eye, I could go over there and dismiss every single one of their dreams one by one, just like plucking petals from a newborn flower. Painful for them, but as easy as popping a lupine bud for me. It's tempting, but I know better than to do something so brainless that it would put my own insecurities on display like a Broadway musical. I remember Annie Leonhardt and the so-called wise words she bestowed on us, and I realize that maybe we're not so different from each other now. Horrifying of me to say that, right?

After all, being frozen in time for what must have felt like an eternity was probably pretty detrimental to her mental health. Surprisingly, when we got her out of the crystal with a heat force from Eren in titan from, she was new. There's still a certain tragicness to her personality that can't be helped, but I think she realizes that she was wrong for snapping and ending all those lives. Selfish.

Eren even occasionally stops to tell me that he even saw tears streaming down her cheeks when she was discovered, eyes serenely closed, buried the back of the female titan. But then, because he's Eren Jaeger, he stops and contradicts himself by saying that Annie's some dangerous weirdo every time I head towards the table where she sits, always in isolation. I have to dismiss Eren's accusations every time he tries to bust me for giving her solace, because it's something I don't do. I _talk_ to Annie, and that's all I do.

There's a new-found wisdom and empathy to her, and I find myself making conversation with the enigma of a girl often even if I'm told to stay the hell away. Surprisingly, Armin is always passive on the issue. He really doesn't have any kind of standpoint when it comes to her, which is odd considering he usually has his own logical two cents to add to every shit storm. Every time she's mentioned, his face goes stoic and he doesn't say a word. Maybe it's a personal thing, but I wouldn't even want to know if Armin had been _involved_ with Annie in that way before.

I would even dare to say she has some kind of psychic ability, but that's an allegation I keep to myself for the sake of my sanity's reputation.

Something we had discussed in one of our little talks struck me as odd, though.

When Marco was found dead after the Battle of Trost, she had bawled while they were collecting the bodies. This came across as strange to everyone, because she was a person who didn't have many friends. She rarely even displayed emotion at all. As far as we knew, Reiner and Bertholdt were still alive after the battle. Annie repeatedly mumbled apologies to herself and wept through the whole ordeal. She wouldn't talk to Reiner, and she wouldn't even _look_ at Bertholdt when her two friends finally did come around. Very shocking, considering they were like three peas in a pod.

I'm not sure if this story has anything to do with the death of my best friend, and I'm not entirely sure that it doesn't. If there really is more to know, then I'm absolutely convinced that whatever life force is out there will send some kind of message my way. If not, then so be it. The death of Marco Bodt would be a mystery forevermore. Who would be there to worry about it after I was dead? No one, and even though it sounds conceited, it's because no one else was closer to him. He had no remaining family either like most of us around here, as far as I knew.

And so I march out there with a smile plastered to my face, deciding to give these kids a run for their money. I just hope that some, if not most of them, have enough brains to realize that it's all a gig. We're not all smiles out here. Second Commander Armin Arlert is coming with me, and he's gained enough people skills since our mediocre days as trainees, so I'm convinced that he's got it down pat. Along with the improved social skills, he's also grown his long, golden hair out. Tying it up has become a habit, and I can almost say I'm envious of it. I, unfortunately, am still stuck with this poor excuse of an undercut.

I'll call the cadets' names because my voice is loud enough, and Armin can answer all of their technical questions. Everybody's happy.

As we venture closer to the bustling scene, I note that Eren's even there, nitpicking the hell out of the greenhorns like the asshole he is. If I didn't know better, I'd call this place a weenie convention. Pizza-faced, confused, worn-out newbies are practically everywhere in sight, to the point where it's almost claustrophobic even though we're outside with crisp fresh air. The crowd remains a sea of faces I'd never seen, until one catches my eye.

"Armin, get a load of that one over there. Does he look familiar to you?" I gesture to a boy who looks strikingly familiar. He's got the dark hair and freckle-dusted cheeks, but he's a bit shorter than the person I'm thinking of. His appearance is almost scary to me. When I say this, I don't mean that he looks monstrous. He looks _too_ familiar, so familiar that it's unsettling.

"Yeah, actually." Armin responds, a small smile creeping up his lips. Then, he realizes. He sees it too, and I'm more than relieved to know that it's not just me. He gives me a concerned look and walks me over to a more secluded area where with a little luck, I can pull my head out of my ass.

Attempting to clear my mind, I face the wind and exhale. This time, it's deeper than I usually do. Maybe I'm seeing things, and hopefully the influx of oxygen will help stop this god-awful hallucination. But no, it's _not_ a hallucination. I'm definitely not seeing things, because Armin Arlert saw the same uncanny resemblance with me just moments ago.

When I turn around again, mystery-guy is still there. He's also panting from all the running we made him do. In efforts to relax and quit sweating, he runs a hand through his dark-brown locks and stares up at the sky. Poor thing, might as well get used to the training now.

"Jean... You don't have to do this if that soldier reminds you of him," Armin rests a hand on my shoulder, and he must think I'm a madman for eying this kid in the way that I am. "I can come up with some excuse, and maybe one of the higher-ups will let you rest in back in our quarters."

"No. Something tells me I need to. I'm going to ask this cadet what his name is. I have to find out." I spit back at him, unintentionally coming off as more upset than I am as I break free from his grasp. Truth be told, I'm not upset. I'm confused, and I'm _scared._

"Do what you need to do. Just be caref-"

His voice fades in the distance as I'm already walking towards the crowd, trying to get as far away from him as possible. Now of all times is not an appropriate one for me to get a motherly lecture for someone below me in rank, even if he is the critically-acclaimed Armin Arlert.

Then, I'm forced to stop in my tracks just seconds after our ordeal. He's screaming for me, running at the speed of light with a slightly wrinkled paper in hand.

"Take this paper. You forgot all about it," I realize that his own hands are shaking now as he hands it to me, and that something must have really went wrong for Armin to be trembling in the way that he is. "Jean, just listen to me. Be calm about this, okay? Try to think peaceful thoughts."

"Sure thing, Commander Arlert." I grab the paper as I try to play it cool, and I squint to see the names that are printed extremely small in neat columns on it. They're in alphabetical order, and I freeze when I find the B's and see that name on the paper. Again. There it is again, after so many damn years. Just like when I had to give this name to the woman who had the unfortunate job of collecting the bodies and taking names.

_Bodt._

This time it wasn't Marco, but Isaac.

_Who the hell is Isaac?_

I've got the list in my shuddering hands as I walk over to where the cadets are. I look down at the paper one last time before looking up to see him. With a quivering voice that’s a lot weaker than usual, I call out his name.

"Bodt. Isaac Bodt!"

"Yes sir?" _Isaac_ turns to face me, straightens his posture so that it's more formal, and greets me with an eager salute.

"Tell me about yourself, please. It's just... so we can get to know our fellow soldiers," I find an excuse for me to learn more about this kid, and by that point I'm a commander on the verge of fucking stuttering in the vicinity of a mere soldier. "Oh, and by the way.. I'm Jean Kirschtein." I'm tempted to shake his hand, but I know that it's unprofessional so I hold myself back.

"Uhh... Alright, sir. To start, my name is Isaac. You already know that, though," He grins, and it's that same warm smile that I _know_. I can see it. The only difference is that Isaac has these blue _blue_ eyes, almost akin to the blue on the wings of freedom. His hair is slightly messier, mussed like crazy. Marco used to keep his hair clean-cut 24/7.

"I'm here to fulfill my brother's dreams. He's Marco Bodt, and he used to be able to give me piggyback rides like a pro. He should be somewhere around here, right?" Isaac laughs, and I feel as though some unearthly force has swept over me. My feet are glued to the ground, and it's almost like they're connected to roots. I can't tell him the news.

"I remember him leaving me when I was a wee little thing. We were two of the few that survived, and I had to live with the next door neighbors for most of my life. He left and I waited for him, but he never _physically_ came back," He explains, and right then and there I feel like there's going to be a water main break in my eyes. "I'm guessing he's with you guys, the strong ones."

"M-Marco? I'm actually... not sure." I plaster another smile on and uneasily scratch the back of my neck. In all reality, I'm gritting my teeth and biting the tip of my tongue to the point where I'm surprised that it hasn't started gushing blood.

"Oh well. Either way, he's always with me. He'll turn up eventually." Isaac fiddles with the leaves of a flower on the ground, and touches one of the blue petals. I'm tempted to question what the hell he's doing, but I decide to let him go because it's his first day. Wouldn't want to mentally traumatize him like Shadis had done to me. After all, their treatment is a far cry from getting a headbutt and a wad of spit on your nose.

And then I remember what I said about petals before. That petals are just like their dreams. Using that logic, I figure that maybe Isaac's having some kind of moment.

I have so many questions for him, and I know that there's no way I'll be able to tell him that Marco doesn't exist anymore. I wouldn't want to break his will, because I can tell just by the few things he's said that he's strong. Just like his brother.

Then I recall what Isaac said about Marco always being with him. What was he trying to get across?

**Author's Note:**

> So yep. That's the first anticipated chapter of my older, commander Jean AU in which he unexpectedly meets Marco's little bro. Once again, this is pure fanwork and I do not own ANY of the characters except for the general idea and personalization of Isaac. Hajime is the creator, and that being said, characters and the military scenario belong to him, minus the other aspects not having to do with the Survey Corps that you'll see in the coming chapters.
> 
> As always, comments and feedback are always appreciated. Edits may be made since this is something that you guys wanted to see on the spot, so stay posted, kiddos.
> 
> Also, shout-out and many thanks to the awesome Furball for drawing some concept fanart. http://luckyfurball.tumblr.com/post/101635336976/jean-knows-hes-going-to-guard-this-one-with


End file.
